Descendants: Wicked World
]] Descendants: Wicked World (also abbreviated simply as Wicked World) is an animated short-form series based on the Disney Channel movie Descendants. It premiered on September 18, 2015 on the Disney Channel and its digital platforms, including WATCH Disney Channel. The series picks up after the film and introduces new characters. Providing the voices of the animated characters are the movie's stars: Dove Cameron as Mal, Sofia Carson as Evie, Cameron Boyce as Carlos, Booboo Stewart as Jay, Mitchell Hope as Ben, Brenna D'Amico as Jane, Sarah Jeffery as Audrey and Dianne Doan as Lonnie. Description After the coronation, the villain kids, Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos use their one shot at being good while the dreadful and villainous parents roam the Isle of the Lost. Cast VKs (Villain Kids) *'Mal' (Dove Cameron) - Maleficent's daughter *'Jay' (Booboo Stewart) - Jafar's son *'Evie' (Sofia Carson) - The Evil Queen's daughter *'Carlos' (Cameron Boyce) - Cruella De Vil's son *'Freddie' (China Anne McClain/Lauryn McClain) - Dr. Facilier's daughter *'CJ Hook' (Myrna Velasco) - Captain Hook's daughter *'Zevon' (Bradley Steven Parry) - Yzma's son AKs (Auradon Kids) *'Ben' (Mitchell Hope) - Belle and Beast's son and king of Auradon *'Audrey' (Sarah Jeffery) - Aurora's daughter *'Lonnie' (Dianne Doan)- Fa Mulan's daughter *'Jane' (Brenna D'Amico) - Fairy Godmother's daughter *'Jordan' (Ursula Taherian) - Genie's daughter *'Ally' (Jennifer Veal) - Alice's daughter Episodes Season One (2015-2016) Specials Season Two COMING SOON... Episodes Episode 1 Evie’s Explosion of Taste Descendants Wicked World Episode 2 Mal's Digi-Image Problem Descendants Wicked World Episode 3 Audrey's New Do? New Don't! Descendants Wicked World Episode 4 Careful What You Wish For Descendants Wicked World Episode 5 Voodoo? You do. Descendants Wicked World Episode 6 Lamp Sweet Lamp Descendants Wicked World Episode 7 Genie Chic Descendants Wicked World Episode 8 Puffed Deliciousness Descendants Wicked World Episode 9 Good is the New Bad Descendants Wicked World Episode 10 Spirit Day Descendants Wicked World Episode 11 I'm Your Girl Descendants Wicked World Episode 12 Mash It Up Descendants Wicked World Promo Teaser Descendants Wicked World Hqdefault.jpg|image from Wicked World theme Trivia and errors *The animation design of the characters seem to be closely modeled after their live-action counterparts, and also take inspiration from the Descendants doll line. *The series features four original songs that were released as bonus tracks on the ''Descendants'' soundtrack. The songs include a retro-soul "Rotten to the Core" remix performed by Sofia Carson, "Night Is Young" performed by China Anne McClain, "Good is the New Bad" performed by Dove Cameron, Sofia Carson and China Anne McClain, and "I’m Your Girl" performed by Felicia Barton. *This is the first animated series produced exclusively to Disney Channel after Mickey Mouse Cartoons (2013 TV series). *The intro was first shown at the end of the Rotten to the Core remix music video. *Each episode is less than two minutes long. *In the trailer, there is a painting of Snow White, as seen in the painting room. *In the episode Careful What You Wish For, the user's name that gave Audrey a comment was SABASTIANCRAB1189, which references the character Sebastian from The Little Mermaid. *In the first episode "Evie's Explosion of Taste" you see Jafars' staff behind Mal near Snow Whites' painting. Category:Content